


Honky Cat

by mercurys_loverboy (FandomStar)



Series: Freddie and Arthel ~ "Canon" [10]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Elton John - Fandom, Queen (Band), Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Cats, Developing Friendships, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Pet Sitting, Phone Calls & Telephones, Queen (Band) References, Touring, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/mercurys_loverboy
Summary: Whilst cat-sitting for Freddie while he's on tour, Arthel meets a friend of his boyfriend's...





	Honky Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than most of the other instalments, I think. Also, I'm not sure if I've got the characterisation of Elton right, but... *shrugs* I also found out during some research of where Freddie lived during this time period that he didn't live in his Kensington flat in 1978, but it didn't tell me when he stopped living there, so I'm going to say that he still lives there at this point in time.  
> Enjoy!

January 28th

Kensington, Freddie's Flat

Arthel was sat on the floor of Freddie's lounge with two of Freddie's cats - Romeo snuggled in the crook of his arm, Dorothy curled across his legs - when there was an unexpected knock on the door, causing Arthel to jump in surprise. After moving the cat's, he made his way to the front door, before unlocking and opening it. Arthel was faced with a very recognisable man.

"Oh... hello." Elton John greeted, seeming a bit taken aback.

"Hi." Arthel replied, crossing his arms as he began to feel somewhat self-conscious - having decided to spend the afternoon at Freddie's flat, he hadn't really made any attempt to hide his chest.

"Is Freddie in?" Elton asked, a little awkwardly.

"No. He's touring Europe with Queen. They're not due back until mid-February," Arthel told him. "I can pass on a message if you want."

"No need," Elton assured him, smiling as he shook his head and lifted up the bottle he'd been holding, allowing Arthel to see it properly - it looked familiar. "A fan sent me some Moët, and I thought I'd share the joke, but..."

"Well, if you don't have anyone else to drink it with, why don't you come in?" Arthel suggested. "Promise I'll laugh at the joke!" 

Grinning, Elton followed him inside.

"Well, as long as I'm not intruding," he said, before asking, "Who are you?"

"Oh! Right!" Arthel replied, turning and offering his hand. "Arthel Jenkins. I'm... a friend of Freddie's. He asked me to look after the cats."

Knowingly, Elton grinned.

"I should've realised that was who you were," he said, shaking Arthel's hand. "Freddie's told me about you."

A little wary, Arthel raised his eyebrows.

"How much do you know about me?" he asked.

"Enough to know you and him are together." Elton replied, smiling and shrugging.

"Oh. Okay," Arthel said, smiling back, albeit a little nervously. "I'll get some glasses. Make yourself comfortable."

* * *

Kensington, Arthel's Flat

"These calls must be costing you a fortune, Fred!" 

"Hello to you, too, my love! Besides, it isn't as though I don't have the money."

"That's true, I suppose." Arthel settled himself more comfortably in his chair. "Where are you?"

"Berlin." Freddie replied, and Arthel could hear the smile in his voice.

"Germany. It's always fascinated me, and I know a bit of German. What's it like?"

"Beautiful. More so than I remember it being. There are some good bars here as well."

Arthel laughed. "You'll have to take me someday."

"I will. How are the cats? Not too much trouble?"

"Not at all! They're absolutely fine. I met a friend of yours while I was over there today, actually."

"Oh, really? Who was it?"

"Elton John. He came over with a bottle of Moët et Chandon hoping to share it with you. He shared it with me instead, I hope you're jealous!"

As Freddie laughed, Arthel could hear the creak of his chair as he leaned back in it. "Oh, absolutely, my darling! Sharon is a very good drinking partner."

"Sharon?" Arthel asked, confused.

"You mean to say I've never told you about everyone's names?" I'm Melina, Elton's Sharon, Brian's Maggie, Roger's Liz, Paul's Trixie. There are a lot more as well! But most of them wore off."

Arthel's laugh echoed down the phone, making Freddie smile.

"It's genius!" Arthel exclaimed, before adding, "Thank you for not giving me one."

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, darling."

A pleasant silence fell over the line.

"Oh, right. You need to tell me exactly who knows about us and who doesn't, so I don't make myself look stupid."

"Of course, my love. To be honest, it never actually crossed my mind to do that, but it's a good idea. I promise I'll make a list for when I come back."

"Thank you."

Another pleasant silence followed.

"I miss you, Ell."

"I miss you, too, Freddie." A beat. "I need to get some sleep, Fred, and I don't want to bankrupt you."

Quietly, Freddie chuckled. "Alright. Sleep well, my dear."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this piece is from the song Honky Cat by Elton John.


End file.
